1. Field
This invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display may be classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique is implemented using parallax images of left and right eyes having the most reliable three dimensional effects. The stereoscopic technique is classified into a glasses method and a non-glasses method, both of which are commercialized. The glasses method displays left and right parallax images on a direct-view display or projector in a time-divisional manner by changing polarization direction of the left and right parallax images, and implements a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid-crystal shutter glasses. The non-glasses method is a method in which an optical plate for separating the optical axes of left and right parallax images, such as a parallax barrier, is installed in front or rear of a liquid crystal panel.
A conventional stereoscopic image display device using a liquid crystal panel and liquid-crystal shutter glasses requires a certain amount of standby time until an image can be normally displayed due to response time of liquid crystals even if an image signal is applied to each pixel. Due to the response time of liquid crystals, a scanning method in which the display device is driven at a frame frequency above 120 Hz, for example, at 172 Hz, 240 Hz, etc. is used in the conventional stereoscopic image and a backlight unit is divided into blocks which sequentially irradiate light to the liquid crystal panel.
The stereoscopic image display device, however, generates much heat in a driving circuit and is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference at a frame frequency above 120 Hz.